Wild Kratts and the Night Fury
by lillian.liu1
Summary: one night Chris finds a injured Night Fury in a ravine in Alaska also remembering what Martin told him about them. Will Chris find the truth about Night Furies or they will still be avoided as monstrous dragons. Hint I do not own how to train your dragon and wild kratts
1. The Night Fury

One peaceful and beautiful night the Wild Kratts team was out adventuring in the wilderness of Alaska. They were having a great time until they got separated in the big forest of Tongass. Chris was walking by himself in a forest he don't know also he got a few cuts and scratches. It was cold in the forest but Chris kept walking and he came across a ravine he decided to climb there down and rest but changed his mind when he saw a huge shadow appeared in front of him and back into the ravine. Chris was petrified by the shadow so he bent over to see what it was and he was amazed at what he saw. It was a dragon! And not just any dragon it was a Night Fury! Chris remembered what Martin told him about Night Furies. "If you see a Night Fury hide and pray it does not find you." At least that's what Martin said but the Night Fury that Chris saw wasn't attacking him instead it wanted to escape. Chris grabbed his note book and drew out the Night Fury he just saw then he asked himself a question. "Why wouldn't you just fly away?" Knowing he was being stupid he also noticed something different about it. It was missing half of it's tail! Chris jumped back to reality when he heard his friends he got surprised and dropped his pencil. The sound of the pencil hitting the ground alerted the Night Fury. It looked at Chris for a moment then went back to it's own business Chris was so scared that it was going to attack he literary stopped breathing when Chris was able to breathe again he noticed the sun was rising he didn't want his friends worrying so he left the Night Fury and ran to the Tortuga and pretended nothing happened in the night other then how he got his scars.


	2. Toothless

When Chris returned to the Tortuga everyone was so happy especially Aviva. After wards Chris told everyone about the Night Fury he saw everyone was so surprised except Martin who is looking very mad. "Can I talk to Chris in private?" Martin asked and the crew allowed even though they've never really talk to each other without the crew watching. Chris was scared that Martin would do something bad to him because he met a Night Fury but instead Martin just smiled and said "Where is this Night Fury Chris?" Martin thought that his brother would just tell him but Chris said well kind of yelled "NO!" Martin was surprised "But I'm your brother." Martin said in a stunned voice knowing Chris would never yell at him. "I know what you're thinking you just want to know where he is and kill him and become the first Night Fury killer in history so NO WAY I'LL TELL YOU WHERE HE IS!" yelled Chris also feeling bad for yelling at his brother. "How did you know?" Asked Martin. "Because every dragon hunter would ask the same question if they know you have a Night Fury." Replied Chris also Chris was calming down. "Fine you win bro." Said Martin walking out the door. Chris felt really bad for yelling at his brother also worried that somehow Martin will find the Night Fury so he pack his bag with lots of food including a freshly caught tuna fish and also remembering that creature pods has a tracking device and leaving his behind and set of for the ravine. When Chris reached the ravine he noticed that the Night Fury is catching fish and wasn't able to catch just one. Chris climbed down the rocky track into the ravine and walked right next to the Night Fury. The curious dragon turned it's head around and facing a petrified Chris who headed over the tuna he took from the fridge of the Tortuga then the Night Fury opened It's mouth. "You have no teeth you're toothless." Chris said and very excitedly he said. "Toothless that's your name Toothless I wonder why you don't have..." Chris nearly finished the sentence when the dragon's teeth pop out it's gums which took the fish Chris was holding. Very surprised Chris said. "...teeth you have retractable teeth." Chris managed to finish his sentence.


	3. The apology and the tail

After Chris returned from his day with Toothless the Night Fury he found his brother still awake in his bed. "Hey Martin I'm sorry about what I did today how I yelled at you and everything else." Said Chris his eyes filled with tears about to leak out. "I'm sorry to Chris I didn't mean it I did want to make history and be famous." Said Martin siting up in his bed. Right now all the two brothers can think of doing is owe to each other a huge apology. Martin wrapped his arms around Chris giving his brother a huge hug that was all Martin can think of Chris couldn't bear it anymore at the moment Martin wrapped his arms around Chris, Chris started to cry. After five minutes of apologies they've got over the fact they were mean to each other today. "Martin I need you to help me make a tail for Toothless." Said Chris pushing the used parts bin that Aviva had kept in the inventions lab. "Who's Toothless?" Asked Martin looking confused. "Toothless is the Night Fury Martin I gave him that name because he was toothless when I saw him." Replied Chris "Oh." Said Martin still very confused. "Why is he toothless." Asked Martin. "he has retractable teeth amazing right." Replied Chris. Martin was still very confused but he agreed to help his brother to make a tail for Toothless. After eight hours they've finished the tail it was in the perfect shape of the tail of the Night Fury. They tested the tail but it can not turn as smoothly as the real tail of the Night Fury. After they fixed that problem they've got another problem the tail wouldn't close it'll be too hard to carry a ten feet wide three feet long tail without it in a straight line so of they go again to fix it. After three hours of fixing the tail they are finally done time to test it on the real animal.


	4. Test flight

Before the brothers can leave the Tortuga they were stopped by Aviva and Koki. "Now where do you you're going?" Asked Koki. "Hey why were you going through my used parts bin?" Asked Aviva. Chris and Martin explained that they were making a tail for Toothless the girls got confused why Chris would call the Night Fury Toothless and why he need a tail. "Well because someone shot him down on his tail and broken it make the side that was hit lose scales and fully fallen off." Said Chris. Then the girls woke Jimmy Z and got him to see Toothless. The walk was very long for the team but not so much for Chris because he been here twice already. "It should be around here somewhere...aha!" Said Chris because now the team are all tired and they're here at the ravine where Toothless currently calls home. "Okay here's the plan Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z will follow Martin to distract Toothless while I'll put on the tail." Said Chris as he started to climb down the track. "Hey Chris when did you become so bossy?" Asked Aviva. "Don't ask me." Replied Chris. They all climb down the rocky track. Martin and the rest of the Wild Kratts team open the basket of fish and handed the entire basket of fish to Toothless while Chris was behind Toothless putting on the tail. After five minutes of trying to put on the tail on an always moving dragon they've done it they've put it on but what none of them has expected that Toothless will take off. It was awesome Toothless was flying. "YES I DID IT!" Yelled Chris but Toothless threw Chris of his tail which still needed an assistant to operate then Toothless fell into to lake. "YEAH I DID IT!" Yelled Chris.


	5. Training month

After the Wild Kratts team returned from the ravine they decided to start a training month a month of doing nothing but training with Toothless. "So we are going to train with Toothless for an entire month?" Asked Chris very excited and hoping the team was going to say yes. "Of course Chris why not you have a relationship with him." Replied Martin. The crew was thinking of how are they going to keep Chris on Toothless' tail while he is flying and will shake Chris off if he had the chance. "Let's make a saddle to keep Chris on Toothless while he is flying and also control the tail." Said Aviva. After that the crew took out the tail plan that Chris and Martin made for the tail Aviva said that the natural tail has a turning system controlled by muscle in the middle of both tail sides. So what they need is a rope that can pull the tail when needed. "So what we need is..." Aviva didn't finish her sentence when Chris said. "A foot control pad." Chris sort of read Aviva's Mind. "Yes a foot control pad but first can you figure out how they turn their tail to move?" Aviva asked Chris for a favour. "Yes I'll pay Toothless a visit tomorrow." Replied Chris as if he wants to run to Toothless now. "Hey Toothless I brought you breakfast where are you." Yes Chris is at the ravine today like what Aviva asked him to do. Chris couldn't find Toothless in the ravine he thought Toothless climb out but he was just behind a few rocks. "Hey you just have breakfast while I'll check on your tail to find out how it works." Said Chris. After an hour or so Chris returned and he got a scan of Toothless' tail. The crew checked it out and begin to create the saddle for Chris to ride Toothless. Two hours later the crew finished the tail and in the ravine to test it out it was working perfectly. Then they took Toothless to the top of a mountain near a cliff to get Toothless to soar and let Chris figure out some moves.


	6. First flight

After a month Chris and Toothless have a little challenge they decided to take their first flight out in the open. "Are you ready bud?" Chris asked Toothless. During the month Chris and Toothless had feelings for each other so Chris right now can tell that Toothless is nervous. Toothless give a little moan as if saying "I'm scared." in his own language. Today is the day Chris and Toothless are going out into the open sky to take their first flight but before anyone can wake Toothless was already banging the roof of the Tortuga. "What's going on out there?!" The crew shouted so loud that actually woke Chris who knew was happening on the roof. "It's just Toothless." Replied Chris stomach flat on the metal floor because the crew was so loud that scared Chris and he rolled off his bed and onto the metal floor. "I'm telling you CK if you can't control that crazy dragon he'll have to go." Said Koki. "It's not my problem that his banging on the roof I let him come here because I'm taking him out for his first flight." Said Chris. After Chris mention that he's flying Toothless everyone's mouths dropped including Martin who knew Chris would never risk a creature's life unless for something important. "...so...so you're flying Toothless today am I right?" Asked Koki. "Yep you're spot on" Replied Chris. "Now if you don't mind I'm going out before "Toothless" starts wrecking the Tortuga." Said Chris in a bossy voice. "When did he became so bossy? Aviva asked Martin. Now Chris was at the top of the mountain where he and Toothless have been training for the past month. "You're nervous bud?" Asked Chris. Toothless moaned Chris guessed that meant "I'm nervous." Well Chris considered him a weird dragon if he wasn't. After a few minutes they were ready for take off but instead off taking off smoothly like other dragons they jumped right of the cliff but they did it they were flying. They were flying so high up that the wind up there was intense but they enjoyed it well not for long. "Yeah wind in my...CHECK SHEET NO!" Yelled Chris because his check sheet that taught him the moves to flying Toothless got blown off. While trying to grab the flying check sheet Chris got unhooked from to saddle. Chris and Toothless are both falling down to the forest. "OH NO OH NO OHNO!" Screamed Chris because Toothless can't fly without his artificial tail activated. "Woah bud you've got to angle yourself here!" Yelled Chris and was able to grab the saddle and got Toothless soaring at the last moment. Yes they did but they were headed for some huge rocks Chris to look at his check sheet but he couldn't so he just threw it and flew Toothless on his own! Up down right and left they were so quick you can only see them in the blink of an eye. "YEAAAAAAH!" Cheered Chris and Toothless blasted flames


	7. Zach!

After Chris and Toothless had their first flight out in the open Chris decided that Toothless is ready to stay outside the ravine and in the Tortuga. Actually it was the crew who decided that Toothless is ready. "You're saying that you got unhooked from the saddle and got hooked onto it again in a matter of minutes in the air and falling?" Asked Aviva very shocked. "Yeah Aviva it's true that I got unhooked from the saddle." Replied Chris the crew was so surprised. That was it the crew said Chris and Toothless had so many experiences they were ready to stay out in the open. Chris and Toothless was so happy that they got to stay with each other forever. But that happiness didn't last long. Today Zach was in the forest and he was looking for new creatures for his new flying robot. "Today day is the day I will find a pesky creature for my new robot and those Wild Rats won't stop me." Said Zach and very evilly he laughed that's when Chris was headed up the mountain for a morning fly with Toothless. Chris just spotted Zach. "Zach! Toothless hide!" Said Chris as they hid behind trees just quick enough to hide away from Zach who looked at the direction of Chris and Toothless. "What's Zach doing here?" Chris asked himself and said. "Of course he must here for a creature to power his flying robot like a Bald Eagle or something." Than he looked at Toothless and said to himself. "I can't let Zach find Toothless he means so much to me." Than Chris and Toothless ran away from Zach as quick as possible. Chris couldn't believe it he took a living creature so close to an evil inventor that will use him if he caught him. Chris couldn't stay here freely anymore he has to watch out for Zach and his robots. "Come on Toothless we need to find another mountain for takeoff." Said Chris nervously as he took Toothless up another mountain he knows about one away from Zach. When Chris returned to the Tortuga with Toothless and told the crew about what happened with Zach this morning. Every crew member started on something important to stop Zach from reaching the Tortuga and Toothless. Koki went to her computer to track Zach, Aviva was working on her villain alarm that would go off if Zach is near, Jimmy went to the driving room and set a new location in Alaska away from Zach, Martin was keep an eye on Zach with spy cameras they set around Alaska's forests and Chris was taking Toothless back to the ravine that you can only see if you are over the rocks or between them that's saver than Toothless stay out in the open in the Tortuga. A few days later Zach has found out about the Wild Kratts and Toothless and Chris has found the dragons nest with Toothless by accident. "You're saying when you were flying Toothless to the ravine he went the dragon's nest taking you along?!" Asked Aviva super mad. "Uh...yes..." Replied Chris so scared that Aviva would shout at him. Aviva could tell Chris was sacred by her. "Oh I'm so sorry Chris I didn't mean to shout at you so much for a friend." Said Aviva. "It's okay Aviva friends do get into fights but that doesn't mean we're not friends anymore." Said Chris as he hugged Aviva. Than Aviva noticed a Zachbot was spying on them but it was to late Zach found out about the dragon's nest.


	8. The good and the bad

"The dragon's nest?" Asked Zach even though no one was there in his jet. "If I can get my hands on the leader of all the dragons in the world I will be able to have them all working for me AHA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!" Cheered Zach than he said. "But first I need all the humans in the world to help me defeat the other dragons guarding the leader I will convince them." Zach wanted to defeat the Wild Kratts from the moment they teamed up so he had so many plans but none of them worked but this one is the key to the Wild Kratts defeat. Back at the Tortuga the Wild Kratts are so worried that Zach might find the dragon's nest and take the alpha but than Chris remember something he didn't say. "Only a dragon can find the nest!" Yelled Chris without knowing the Zachbot was there. "What?" Asked Aviva. "Aviva he said only a dragon can find the nest! Phew the dragons are safe." Said Koki in a relief voice. "Oh no they're not there's a Zachbot he heard everything!" Shouted Aviva pointing at the window where a Zachbot have been spying and recording everything. "Uh-oh." Said the crew but Chris is most scared because Toothless is the only dragon Zach had known and will steal Toothless to find the nest. "See better check before we chat." Said Aviva in a mad voice but than she noticed that Chris was running to the ravine and she knew exactly what is he up to. At the ravine Aviva found Chris crying on Toothless' back than she asked. "What's wrong Chris?" Chris looked at Aviva with teared eyes. "Toothless won't be hiding here...if I...didn't talk...about the...dragon's nest." Said Chris still crying but Aviva understood him. "I know what this feels like you just want Toothless to be safe from Zach and it's not your fault that Zach knows about Toothless and the nest it was an accident Toothless was asked by the alpha dragon to go there every dragon was asked." Said Aviva knowing it was not helping but instead of what she imagined Chris said. "You're right and I'm glad to have a friend like you." Said Chris and kissing Aviva on the cheek which made her blush because all she ever wanted was Chris to be a family with her forever. Now the crew was reunited together they thought of a plan when Chris and Aviva were absent. "So we've got to do now is to convince people around the world to help Chris and toothless and show them the truth about dragons." Said Martin and waiting for Koki to respond. "Well we can't because Zach had this meeting to tell everyone that dragons are nasty creatures and they should be dead." Koki responded and played a recording her flying camera has recorded in the recording Zach said. "Now it's the end of our meeting I will tell you what our plan is we are going to steal the dragon the Wild Kratts have in their turtle ship and use it to find the nest and kill them all!" Chris looked terrified his bond with Toothless has been so strong now it will be destroyed by Zach and the home of the dragons will be destroyed by him to. "What's going to happen to the dragons if Zach found the nest?" Asked Chris feeling down. "He's not going to find it that easily." Said Koki. "How?" Asked Aviva. "LET THEM IN MARTIN!" Shouted Koki as martin opened the Tortuga and it was surprise what was outside. It was the Wild Kratts kids everyone of them. "We got Koki's message since yesterday Chris what's going on." Each and everyone of them asked at them same time the Wild Kratts were fully reunited together as a huge family. A smile shone across Chris' face.


	9. Getting ready to battle

"So you're saying Zach's trying to kill all the dragons in the world with your dragon Chris." Asked Gavin really scared. "Yes that's why all of you are here we have to fight, we have to fight for their lives, we have to fight for their freedom and we have to fight for..." Before Chris can finish a growl was heard. A zachbot grabbed toothless and launch but Chris grabbed it. "Let go of my dragon you plastic tin can!" Shouted Chris but the zachbot was too strong it grabbed Chris and threw him back into the Tortuga and left with nothing other than a crying Chris in the Tortuga. Toothless was gone stolen by Zach away from his beloved owner Chris. "What are we gonna do we lost our only dragon." Said Gavin having doubt. "Toothless is not the only dragon!" Said Chris excitedly. On their way to the forest Chris told them about how he and Toothless go on morning flights and spotted a few dragons in the forest. Then Chris made a mirror out of a stick and a piece of glass in the forest and started to make a light stop within a minute a Monstrous Nightmare Dragon came over to the light and then a Deadly Nadder, Gronkle, Hideous Zippleback and a few more of these same species. "Where did you learn that Chris?" Asked Ronan. "I learned it from Toothless he likes chasing these light spots and the same with other dragons." Replied Chris and after his respond the crew was surprised. As soon Chris was able to control a Monstrous Nightmare and lend it over to his brother Martin. Martin was so happy he could yell but didn't wanted to startle his new friend. Chris did the same thing to the rest of the crew each crew member has their own unique dragon except for those who have the Hideous Zippleback two heads, one dragon. After wards Chris walked aside and Martin asked. "Uh...Chris what are you doing." Chris just looked back and said. "You're going to need something to hold onto while flying." And handing everyone a rope. On the other side of Alaska Zach's crew was getting ready and they locked Toothless up with chains. Zach walked onto the ship and next to Toothless. "Lead us to your home devil." He said looking at Toothless in a mean way and about to hit him.


	10. Before the battle

Chris and the Wild Kratts are and on their way to save the dragons from Zach and the humans and bring Toothless back to Chris. "Chris where are we?" Asked Aviva and trying not to let go of her dragon a Deadly Nadder and Chris has to ride her dragon to get to Toothless. "Gormans Gate the entrance to the islands." Replied Chris. Aviva was shocked. While the Wild Kratts are took the airway Zach's crew took the waterway with Toothless also reaching Gormans Gate. That's when Toothless started hearing the alpha dragon. "Guys focus he hears something." Said Zach. Toothless turned his head left. Zach turn their ship left then to the right. All of a sudden Toothless tried to fly up to a mountain in the middle of all the islands but couldn't because he was chained to the ship. "We're here..." Said Zach hearing all the dragon noises around the island and when he landed on the soil all the noises all disappeared. Zach asked the shooters to catapult the mountain and when they opened a hole Zach order the shooters to light a catapult to see what's inside. Now apparently the Wild Kratts are lost because they didn't listen to their dragons and now flying around the islands looking for the nest. "Where's the end of this?" Asked Aviva getting impatient. "Let the dragons lead the way they'll find it in one minute flat." Replied Chris getting really impatient. Zach had already catapulted the nest and send all the dragons flying and now the big trouble comes the Red Death the alpha has emerged into the light everyone was screaming their heads off and running away leaving Zach and a few scientists left but they couldn't defeat the alpha. It was a miracle the Wild Kratts' dragon did find the nest in one minute flat and saved Zach's crew. "Look this dragon it has small eye and nostrils depends on sight and smell hang in it's blind spots I'll be freeing Toothless I'll be with you guys in a minute." Said Chris as Aviva dropped him onto the ship that Toothless is on. Toothless is worried sick that the alpha is outside and being attacked but he felt better when he saw Chris. Chris tried to free him but he couldn't now the ship is sinking along with Chris and Toothless. Chris couldn't hold his breath anymore he was starting to drown when somebody grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up. It was Zach and he unlocked Toothless and Toothless grabbed Zach and pulled him up. "Come on Toothless we've got to help our family." Chris told Toothless but before they can take off someone grabbed them. "Hey Chris I'm sorry for everything." Said Zach. "You know you don't have to go up there." Chris then said. "We're Wild Kratts we're suppose to do this." And took off with Toothless.


	11. Battle

As soon as Toothless and Chris took off Aviva shouted. "They're up go go go." Then the Wild Kratts team started banging their shields to confuse the alpha. Then it open two more eyes on each side. "Uh Chris this dragon doesn't have a blind spot!" Yelled Martin. This scared Chris more that it doesn't have a blind spot how are they going to confuse it then Chris had an idea. "Zach's shooters catapult others head for the west side of the island." Said Chris. Zach's crew obeyed and started to act. The shooters started to catapult the Red Death and the others raced to the west side of the island although after the shooters catapulted the Red Death it shook it's body Chris was so surprised at what he saw when it shook it's body. "That thing has wings let's see if it can use them." Said Chris and Toothless blasted the Red Death with his purple flames over and over again until the alpha had enough it spread those wings and took off. "You must be very heavy." Said Chris because the Red Death took off very slowly but it caught up to them. "Clouds, Toothless time to disappear." Said Chris as Toothless flew towards the clouds and with the Red Death on their tail. Toothless flew to the clouds as quick as possible with the Red Death chasing them. When Toothless reached the clouds he disappeared at a instance and the alpha lost them but they did not lose him the next minute Toothless blasted a flame ball at the dragon and another one and another making the alpha completely crazy because he can't see them. "He can't see us but we can see him." Said Chris and Toothless winked but then the Red Death started to burst with flames and blown his flames everywhere and hit Toothless' artificial tail. The tail was on fire! "Oh-no wait Oh-yes!" Said Chris he has another plan he decided to use the flame to attract the Red Death. Then he remembered what happened on the day they had their first flight Toothless blown his fire back into another dragon making it explode so he decided to use the same thing on the Red Death. "Alright Toothless let's bring this dragon down." Said Chris as he closed the tail making Toothless fall head first. "Toothless soar." Chris commended. Toothless started to soar down to the ground. "Toothless hold." Said Chris as Toothless waited. "Toothless NOW!" Toothless turned around and shot a ball of flames in to the Red Death. The dragon started to growl and holes started to appear. The Red Death was exploding it hit the ground and it's head turned into fire and the rest of the body flamed up and Toothless with Chris on his back started to fly up. The fabric on the tail all burned out now the tail was only a few wires and Toothless lost control and flew towards the boulder on the tail of the Red Death. "Toothless turn turn TURN!" yelled Chris but it was no use the boulder hit Chris knocking him of the saddle and unconscious. Toothless chased after unconscious Chris. Toothless closed his wings to dive for him but it was too late they both fallen into the fire.


	12. Where is Chris?

After the explosion it was foggy and smoky around the island but Chris was nowhere to be found. "Chris CHRIS!BROTHER!" Yelled Martin. "CHRIS!" Aviva yelled right after Martin soon everyone was yelling for Chris. Some was yelling. "Chris! who ever you are?" While others that know him would yelled. "Chris! Where are you?!" But still no luck. "Martin look!" Aviva shouted pointing at a huge black shape in the distance. "Toothless? Hey that's Toothless!" yelled Martin. As soon as he saw Toothless Martin raced to see if he found Chris but instead Toothless was injured and Chris wasn't there. "Oh Chris..." Said Martin about to cry. "After all that you just left us." Martin turned around seeing Zach's face in his hands and walked over to Martin. "Blame me it's my fault that Chris is gone." Said Zach feeling mad about himself. Everyone had tears in their eyes but Aviva was already crying. When everyone was feeling down Toothless gave a little moan. "Toothless?" Asked Martin since he heard the moan. Then Toothless opened his eyes slowly and saw Martin. "Oh Toothless you're alive." Said Martin trying not to cry for joy. "I'm so sorry Toothless." Said Zach. "I didn't mean to destroy your friends' nest." Toothless growled in a soft way as if saying. "I forgive you." Zach put his hand on Toothless' wing and he felt something underneath it and he looked shocked. "Martin!" Yelled Zach asking Martin to put his hand on Toothless' wing. When Martin put his hand down on Toothless' wing it looked like he could yell something then Toothless open his wing and there underneath his wing was Chris. "CHRIS!" Yelled Martin. Martin pulled Chris into his arms and Chris coughed and Martin felt a tear of joy that Chris is alive than he looked at Toothless. "Thank you for saving my brother." Said Martin. Aviva ran over to do a medical check. "Well most of him." Said Aviva looking very worried.


	13. Victory

Ten hours later Chris was back in the Tortuga resting peacefully on his bed and Toothless was right next to the bed. A few minutes later Chris woke up seeing Toothless right in front of him. "Hey Toothless I'm glad you're okay." Said Chris as he woke up. Toothless was walking up onto the bed and accidentally stepped on Chris' stomach making Chris sit up right. "Ouch! Toothle...oh." Said Chris looking confused. "I'm in the Tortuga?" Asked Chris looking around and seeing Toothless. "Uh you're in the Tortuga?" Chris asked Toothless. "Does the team know you're here and how am I in the Tortuga?" Chris asked again and Toothless started messing up the room. "Oh, come on Toothless I'll get you tuna." Said Chris getting out of bed and went to the fridge and there was no fish. "Martin where did all the fish go?" Chris asked Martin on his creature pod. "Come out side and I'll tell you." Replied Martin before hanging up. "Okay Toothless let's go outside." Said Chris as he and Toothless walked towards the door. As soon as Chris opened the door he saw a dragon and closed it immediately and said. "Toothless stay here." But when he opened the door again he saw his brother riding the same Monstrous Nightmare he gave him and everyone outside had a dragon. "I knew it I'm dead." Said Chris and then he felt something on his shoulder. "No but you did lose your memories about the battle." Said Zach. "So, what do you think Chris?" Asked Zach. Chris was so surprised that Zach actually called him Chris instead of green guy. "That's the first time you had ever been nice to me." Said Chris. Then he asked. "About that battle it's just a lost memory, right?" Zach looked at him. "Yes, it is." It wasn't Zach it was everybody. A scientist walked up to Chris. "Turns out dragons are just misunderstood creatures including the Night Fury." The scientist told Chris. Chris was so happy that dragons are living free and in the wild also not feared anymore when he turned around he was kissing Aviva. When they're done they both blushed a little and then Aviva pushed over a box. "This is for you Chris." She said heading over the box and when Chris opened the box he was shocked. Everyone teamed up to make a brand, new tail. It was green with the Wild Kratts symbol on it and there was a new saddle. "Toothless!" Yelled Chris as Toothless jumped out of the Tortuga. "Come on Bro put on that tail and let's start flying!" Yelled Martin. As soon as Chris put the tail on Toothless they took off flying free and in the wild!

(Chris voiceover) We are the Wild Kratts. A group of people that help and protect the creature world. This time we had the best adventure anyone can only wish for and now we got new pets. You see other people may have horses or parrots. We've got...DRAGONS!


End file.
